


crazy cat boy

by scalira



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, platonic josh/corey aka my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scalira/pseuds/scalira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the tumblr sentence starter: "I may have accidentally sort of adopted five cats."</p>
            </blockquote>





	crazy cat boy

“I may have accidentally sort of adopted five cats.”

“I can see that.” Corey walks into their shared apartment, dropping his keys in a bowl at the door. Josh is sprawled across the couch, three cats on his chest and two playing with his feet.

Honestly, the younger boy isn’t even surprised. He is curious, though.

“Okay, what’s the story behind this?” He vaguely gestures to Josh and sits down on the coffee table to look at him.

“Okay, so you know how I found that cat on the side of the road?””

“No?”

Josh sighs and pets one of the cats on his chest.

“Okay, so I found this cat on the side of the road. I figured I should take it to the animal shelter, right? I took him there and the lady at the desk - who was very nice by the way - wanted to put him in the shelter. I asked if I could do it, you know, to say goodbye. But when I walked in, all the cats just looked so _sad_. I couldn’t take it.”

“So you decided to adopt all of them?”

“Well, not _all of them_. I left the younger and pretty cats because they’ll get adopted anyway. But these babies-” Josh pauses to kiss one of the cats on its head and scratch him behind the ears and continues: “They’re a bit older and maybe not as pretty as the others. Nobody was gonna adopt them, so I figured I should be their new owner.”

Corey sighs, rubs his eyes in annoyance. When Josh had asked him to be his roommate, he had not expected them to turn out in cazy cat people.

“Come on, Corey. Don’t be mad. Look at their faces!”

Josh cups the face of one of the cats and turns it to Corey. It purrs and closes its eyes in response.

“Okay, fine, you win.”

“Yes! You hear that, David? You get to stay with us!”

“Oh, god. Josh, you’re not naming that cat David.”

“Why not?”

“Because! That’s not a cat name! Nobody names their baby Whiskers.”

“Well, they should. Tear down those species stereotypes!”

Josh chuckes at his own joke, and the movement makes one of the cats jump off.

“No, Susan, come back!”

“Susan? Seriously?”

“Stop name shaming the cats, Corey. You’re being so insensitive.”

Corey rolls his eyes.

“I’m moving out.”

“No, you’re not. Stop being so dramatic, dude. You can name the other three.”

That’s a bribe he will gladly take.

“Okay.”

He points at the other cat on his chest.

“That one is Cat. Those two at your feet are Garfield and Figaro.”

“Are you kidding me?”

“No, the roommate has decided. Now…” He gets up and rubs Josh over his head like a cat.

“I’m gonna take a shower. Don’t adopt any other cats while I’m gone.”

“I can’t promise anything.”


End file.
